


Birthday Wishes

by Snowcouger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, angst!fic, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcouger/pseuds/Snowcouger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Naruto birthday, and he was all alone. That is, until someone came to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

He sits in his little apartment and cries. He's alone. He's depressed. It was his birthday, but it wasn't a joyous occasion. No one came to wish him happy birthday. All he wanted was someone to come and break the silence. He sat in front of a cake he baked himself. He stared into the little flickering flames on the candles. "I'm 16 today," he muttered. A tear rolled silently down his cheek. "Happy… Birthday… to… me….. Happy…. birthday… to…me…"he sobbed. He had only one wish on this, his 16th birthday. "All I want is for someone to say "Happy Birthday Naruto!" He thought of his so called friends. Sakura, she was probably too busy chasing Sasuke to remember it was his birthday. Lee was out of town with Guy-sensei. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Neji were on a mission in another village. "Even if they were here and remember, they probably wouldn't have said anything…"

Knock

Knock

Knock

He stared at the door, unsure if he had really heard anything. "He..he..hello? Naruto-kun? Are you there?" It was Hinata. He got up, wiped his eyes, and put on his normal idiotic smile. He went and answered the door. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, grabbed Hinata and pulled her close. He hugged her tight. "Thank you Hinata. Thank you so much."


End file.
